Amazing Graces
by xXtaylorlynneXx
Summary: Alex is a 16 year old boy who's had a rough life. When the mother of his child goes missing, what happens when the search for a past love leads him to the brink of a new love?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Empty. Cold. Desolate. Alone. Those are just a few of the words you could use to describe that thumping, obnoxious, over indulgent muscle in my chest; otherwise known as my heart. It beats, and thumps,and dives head first into the deepest puddle of pain it can find for itself. And with a life that is in a constant downpour, puddles are seldom scarce.

Its been 7 months. You'd think thatd be enough time to get past everything that happened, move on,and be happy again. _But nope!_ My heart insists on sacrificing itself to the demon of all emotions: _love. __  
_  
Now dont start with all that _you're too young to understand love_ crap! Thats bull and you know it. Anybody capable of experiencing _any_ emotion is capable of feeling love. Yes...I understand that 16 years old is a little immature to grasp something as profound as love, but I know what I felt. It was love...definitely love.


	2. Chapter 1  Alex

My days are rather monotonous. Boring, dull, redundant...take your pick; they all work just as well as any. They start off the same: me being yelled at by Laney to wake my lazy ass up, and the arugement about how im not doing anything with my life. Just ruitine. And they all end the same, me sneaking back in through my window after trying to sniff out Ashley.

One of the plus sides of being a highschool dropout is the outstanding ability you gain to sleep in past atleast 1:30 every day.

Yes, thats right. You heard correctly; I'm a highschool drop out. After you go through what I've been through, you learn that there are more important things you could be doing aside from sitting in classroom for 8 hours a day 5 days a week.

Now I'm not trying to say that my life is horrible, becauseas soon as you get that 'i have the worst life ever' attitude, some guy comes along with problems bigger and harsher than yours and makes you look likea complete douchbag for bitching about your bullshit excuse for troubled life. Your gonna have to excuse my sailors mouth.

Im not saying that my life is easy either. I've got problems no doubt about that. Problems that no 16 year old should have to go through. But what doesnt kill you only makes you stronger right? Thats how I like to see things. Everything I've ever accomplished with some sort of difficulty, has turned me into the man I am today...the father that I am today.

You see...8 months ago my ex-grilfriend gave birth to my beautiful baby girl, Grace. 7 months ago, she left and took Grace with her, and 3 months ago she shows upon my door step with no place else to go. I took her in because after all, she is the mother of my child. 9 days ago, she disappeared with no warning. No trace. No letter. Nothing. Leaving me alone to take care of the daughter I've only known for 3 months.

Well I guess im not entirely alone. I still live at home with my mother, whom I mentioned earlier, Laney. My father was in and out of prison for various crimes until i was 6. He played father for two years, and when I was 8 he decided that he didnt want a family anymore so he walked out on us. I havent seen or heard from him since.

Me an my mom have had a really rough couple of years. She blames me for my dad walking out. She's never said why, just that its my fault. So, like everything else, I've learned to deal with it.

I guess now that you know a little about my life, you should probably get to know a little about ME, and about what seems to be, the source of all my problems. My name is Alex. I'm 16 and I'm no ordinary teenage boy. In fact, I'm not even a boy...I'm a wolf.


	3. Chapter 2  Alex

I can't remember exactly when the change happened but I _can _remember every intimate detail about it. It was the most excruciating, painful thing I've ever lived through.

Being a wolf has had both good and bad affects on my life. The good stuff includes things like being warm blooded and never being cold. The extreme rate at which my body heals itself. Being the alpha. And in the situation I'm in right now, my impeccable sense of smell is quite useful. Sniffing out Ashley's trails has been easy, but _finding_ her….well that's the hard part. All of my senses are heightened now and my memory is incredible. I honestly don't remember what it was like NOT being a wolf.

Bad things about being a wolf include things like being warm blooded. It's both a good and a bad thing. Bad because well…winder was my favorite season. Snow just isn't the same anymore. My body runs at a temperature of 113 so snow doesn't really stay snow for very long around me. Another bad thing is my ability to hear absolutely everything within a 100 mile radius. So like when Laney brings home different men at ungodly hours of the night….well yea. I bet you can imagine where I'm going with this. And the worst of all bad things that are tied into this package is the _phase_ itself. Taste, smell, sound, sight, and touch are the basic five senses and they're all heightened by quite a bit. Pain….not a basic sense, but still heightened none the less. My pain receptors go into overdrive when I'm phasing. Every inch of my body aches and burns every time I phase, and the pain never becomes easier to handle.

Other than that, being a wolf is pretty much a perk in my life. I love it. My family life has always been shit, but being the Alpha of a pack gives you a whole new sense of family. And ever since Grace was born, my paternal instinct has been improving so watching out for my pack feels somewhat rewarding.

There are seven of us in the pack. Me, the alpha male.

Jason is my right hand wolf, the Beta. He makes my jab as an alpha so much easier. He makes sure that everybody knows their role in the pack and when necessary, he plays the part of babysitter.

Luke and Jaycee are the wolf'en of the pack. They are the hunters. And when it comes down to it, they are my flanks in battle. They are my warriors and the best soldiers in my pack. They take orders well, and don't complain.

Damian, Nik, and Missy are the canis among the pack. They are our newest members and are still learning the trades of the pack.

There are only two girls in the pack and it's actually very rare to have even one per pack. So we're quite unique as far as a pack goes. Female wolves usually wander alone and are only brought into the pack when either the alpha or the betas have an interest in them, or we are in need of pups. But in our case, Jaycee and Missy were genetically pre-disposed to the wolf gene. Usually this gene only gets passed along on the y-chromosome and in very rare cases it gets passed along on the x-chromosome. Both Jaycee and Missy's ancestors from as far back as our kind goes were part of the werewolf history. So yea, genetics is a huge part of it. And since we're half-breeds, full bred wolves don't take to us kindly. Being a werewolf is hard enough, doing it alone is even worse. So as the alpha, when I learned of Jaycee and Missy's new found life as wolves, I extended an invitation into my pack and they graciously accepted.

Although we're separated by rank and experience, we function as a whole. And as in any were wolf phenom, we have one common enemy.

Vampires.


End file.
